Once more i will hold you by my side
by AndyNnimeFreak
Summary: Ever since Ayumi has died, Ren has been training endlessly and became stronger, though he is strong now, but the women he loves is no longer here, God decides to give him one more chance...


**Hi guys AndyNnimefreak here! I made this fanfic cause I recently watched the anime Kaze no stigma and I didn't like how they killed out Ayumi. Ayumi should be alive with ren by her side D,: so I hope you enjoy this fanfic, it was just my idea of remaking this so if you disagree of this AU I don't mind since everyone has their own opinion XD**

Another Chance

"Ren, Ren, wake up ren."

Ren struggling to open his tired blurry eyes, he saw a light-brown haired girl standing in front of him. She has been appearing in his dreams for quite some time now and he has gotten used to it. He began to talk to the phantom of his once loved girl who is not living any more.

"Hey Ayumi-chan. I see you once again appeared in my dreams, how have you been?"  
The phantom did not respond for once even though every time it has always talked to him. This time the phantom just gave Ren a smile before floating back into the azure blue sky created in Ren's dream. Ren slowly woke up and stared into the ceiling. _Ayumi…_ Was all he could think about. Someone he truly loved from the bottom of his heart, someone who taught him what was happiness and someone who he couldn't protect. It would forever be a tragic moment in Ren's heart, reminding him about the importance of power, power to protect the people he loved .

He looked at the clock and realized it was 7.30. Panicked and worried, he jumped up from the futon and quickly changed his clothes before running out of the house with a piece of bread in his mouth for breakfast. He ran so fast and managed to see the school in his sight, "Yes! I managed to make it in time!" was what he thought before he ran into someone. When he fell, he got some dust in his eyes "Ow…ow…" He finally noticed that he ran into someone he started to apologize and wipe his eyes clean before opening it only to see someone who looked so alike Ayumi.

"Ow…"  
"I am so sorry are you oka..y? A…Ayumi?"

"Ayumi?"

The girl looked at Ren clueless, unknown as to who this Ayumi girl was. Ren helped the girl up and looked at the girl's clueless face, he immediately understood that this girl is not Ayumi.  
"Sorry are you okay? "  
"Yes. Thank you, do you know where Kibo middle school is?"  
 _Kibo middle school? That's the same school as me._ "What a coincidence, I am a student from that school too! If you don't mind then I can bring you there with me."  
"Thanks! Ah! I haven't introduced myself yet have i? I am Yumi…. Mitsuha Yumi!"  
"I am Kannagi Ren nice to meet you too. Ah but we are going to be late at the rate we are going come on let's hurry up then!"

He held her by the hand as they ran towards the school against the ticking clock, although barely, they managed to arrive to the school in the nick of time. He said his goodbyes, leaving her at the general office before leaving for the classroom. The first bell rang, but he managed to enter it before homeroom started. Noticing that everyone was chattering about something he asked his best friend Tatsuya what was going on.

"Tatsuya what's going on?"

" I heard a girl will be transferring to our class soon. Some say she's pretty."  
"Hehhhhh."  
Ren suddenly recalls about the girl from this morning and realized he never asked for her name. Just then, the homeroom teacher walked him, Everyone scurried back to their seats letting the teacher speak.  
"Today we will have a transfer student. Come in please."  
The door slide open and a girl walked in. Ren immediately recognized her from this morning and was shocked, who knew she would be the transfer student.

"Please introduce yourself." The teacher began to write her name on the board, Mitsuha Yumi.

"Good morning everyone, I am Mitsuha Yumi."  
"Due to an illness, Mitsuha-san hasn't come to school for a long time and recently her illness was cured so she is now coming to school, I hope everyone will take note of this and care for Mitsuha-san here!"

"Yes!"

 _An illness… I happy for her that it is cured_ ,Ren thought to himself,

"Mitsuha-san there is an empty seat beside Ren-kun please sit there."  
"Yes!"

Mitsuha move to seat beside me and she smiled at me once she saw me _. Looks similar… really like you Ayumi, even your smile._ I couldn't help but sneak peeks at her during class, once class ended and it was recess break, I wanted to talk to her but everyone crowded around her.

"Mitsuha chan what are your hobbies?"(Friend A)(A note: Hehe Arima is that you?)  
"Me first what club are you going to join?"  
"Ah…ah…"  
Everyone was really bothering her until I decided to step in and help her out.

"Mitsuha-san the teacher is calling you so follow me to see him"

"Ah okay Ren-kun bye guys."  
We walked together and left the classroom.

"Where is the teacher?"  
"Ah I lied… you seemed to be troubled so I stepped in to help, hope you don't mind."  
"Ah thank you very much ren."

"Don't worr… wait what did you just call me?"

"…" in the empty hall way of the second floor, Ren and Yumi stared into each other's eyes, blue met red and ren was about to say something until…

"Ayu..m…"  
Bam! The school's windows suddenly broke and glass fragments flew to the directions of the two, Ren reacted quickly and swallowed the words he was about say and jumped in front of Ayumi as he cast a barrier made of golden flames. Ever since Ayumi died, Ren has been training from day to night and has improved significantly, he was better able to control his powers and can shape his flames to what he desires and even reinforce it. The school was in an uproar as every student started to scream out and run for their lives to the exit, Ren held Yumi's hands and escaped together with her.

"Mitsuha-san come with me!"  
Mitsuha Yumi nodded her head but she was blushing, her embarrassment dyed her face bright red and she lowered her head though Ren didn't noticed it as he was busy concentrating on escaping with her and concentrating on searching for enemies.

 _What is going on here? There were no signs of a Youma's presences or an evil spirit. Weird, I need to find out why myself._ Then Ren noticed a type of energy being used… it was familiar and reliable, it was at the school's field, he then realized whose energy sign it was and quickly became relieved, if he was here than everything will be fine.

"Mitsuha-san, once we exit the school building, please go meet up with the rest of the class… I will be going to solve the problem."  
"…No bring me along to! Right now the whole school must be out of the area by now, if I leave then meet up with danger what will I do? I will be safer with you ren."  
After pondering for a while, Ren accepted her decisions since her words were true, it would be safer to go with Ren rather than alone, especially since Mitsuha doesn't know the school area well. Ren nodded his head and brought Mitsuha Yumi with her, but what bothered him was how Mitsuha called Ren, Mitsuha called out Ren without a honorific, just like Ayumi . He decided to push all those things for last and focus on the situation for now. Ren became more mature and wise after all the battles he had experienced with Kazuma and Ayano, so he wasn't as naïve as he used to be and soon they arrived at the school's field and they both saw the raging battle between a Youma and a wind user. Ren quickly called out to the wind user.

"Big brother!"  
Kazuma then turned his head and saw Ren, he quickly turned back to the Youma and casted a much weaker downburst than what he used during the battle against the fuga clan's Youma.

"Ren! What are you doing here?!"  
"Big brother this is my school!"  
"Ah…. Sorry for disturbing but since you're here help me out! This Youma is hard to fight! I need your purification flames Ayano is not here!"  
"Ah? This Youma is so hard to beat even for big brother?"  
Hearing that not even his idolized big brother could bring him down, ren was shocked couldn't believe what he heard.  
"No! I can beat it if I use my full strength but I can't now!"  
Ren realized what Kazuma meant, they were fighting the Youma in a highly populated area, if Kazuma used his full strength then the area will be damaged severely and people may get hurt or even die. Kazuma doesn't have the purification ability a kannagi member has so it has been tough for him to fight it without using his full strength. Ren quickly told Yumi to hide the bushes as he ran up to help his big brother.

The youma broke out of the downburst and began to shoot fireballs at the two siblings. Kazuma cut down the fireballs with his wind slicers and gathered up the wind spirits in the air.

"Ha! Eat this!" Kazuma created 3 small tornados and collided them at the youma, he then made a small entrance for ren to enter as he shouted

"Ren! Now!"  
"Right big brother!" Understanding what his brother wants, Ren ran through the entrance and made a purifying red flame blade though it was weaker than Ayano's Enraiha, it was still significantly strong. Kazuma decided to increase the power of the blade and he made more wind spirits to enter the blade turning the color from red to blue, The kannagi called this the Azure flame, the strongest flame a kannagi can ever use.  
"Haaa! Become my power fire spirits and Purify evil!" Ren sliced the blade downwards and he cut the Youma in half. The youma disappeared and ren, tired from all the fighting, sat on the ground panting.

"Good work! Little brother!"  
"Thank you Big brother."  
"Ren!"

The two siblings turned around and saw Yumi running towards them, kazuma saw her and couldn't help but exclaim

"Ayumi-chan?"

Yumi quickly jumped onto ren and hugged him tightly. Ren was flustered as he called out Yumi

"Mitsuha-san?"

"I was so worried ren!"  
Kazuma was still there and he calmly watched the entire scene with a smug on his face, the two didn't seem to notice him and was in their own little world though.

As yumi slowly released Ren from her embrace, she said

"Ren… I remembered everything."

"I am Ayumi…. Tsuwabuki Ayumi!"

Ren was shocked and speechless as he daze there upon hearing her name.

He found out from her that 3 months after Ayumi "died" her soul has been wandering in this world as she has a regret of wanting to spend more time with Ren, just then, a girl by the name of Yumi was being chased by a Youma, before her soul was eaten, Ayumi managed to merge with her, their soul has a similar frequency (Meaning to say their soul was connected to each other) and they merged together as one, the merging released a strong energy with destroyed the Youma and their memories overlapped, but it took some time for the memories to merge together and it would damage the host's body if used merged to early, so she sealed Ayumi's memories and slowly let it flow in her head but as a cost her body was weak for 3 months, this was the so called illness she had. When ren used his flames to attack the youma, her memories became unlocked and she remembered everything, her life as Ayumi.

"I see…"  
"That's why I am so happy to see you again!"  
"Ayumi…"  
"I always wanted to see you for so long… Ren, Ren,Ren!" Ayumi couldn't hold in her tears anymore as she began to bawl and cry.

Ren saw it and used his fingers to gently wipe Yumi's or I guess Ayumi's tears away and hugged her back. _If this is a dream I do don't ever want to wake up,_ Ren could feel her warmth in his embrace and although he knew it wasn't a dream, he still was afraid of once again losing her again.

The two slowly relax and looked at each other faces and slowly moved their faces towards each other, and their lips came into contact with one another, they kissed for a very long time and once they released each other to breathe. They smiled at each other and giggled.

"My little brother is growing up already…"  
Once the two heard Kazuma's voice, they turned to see him with a smug on his face, they realized that they kissed in front him and they became flustered as the two moved away from one another. Kazuma didn't say anything else and patted Ren's head.

"Good for you little brother."  
"…Yeah!"

Kazuma turned to look at Yumi and said "My little brother may be dense sometimes but I hope you can take care of him…. He is surprisingly clumsy at times but can he manly as well."  
Yumi blushed at the word manly and replied "…O…okay."  
On this day Ren and Yumi had become a couple on this day and they have started to date each other

15 years later…

"Aunt Ayano! Where is papa and Mama?"  
A girl by the name of Souka walks up to Ayano and asked her about her parents.

"Hmm…ren and Yumi are working now, they will be home later!"  
"Ok"  
"I'm back!:  
"Speak of the devil"  
Ren and Yumi walks into the room and noticed Souka and hugged her

The two got married and had a child named Souka. And lived happy ever after

 **I ended it here cause I didn't know what to write, if you guys want me to write anything, just message me about the anime to make a fanfic of, thank you for reading and be sure to check out my other upcoming fanfics! This is AndyNnimefreak here signing out!**


End file.
